


Edward's first day!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First day at school, Fluff, I hope, Worry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne can't help but worry over Edward's first day at school and Richard ends up comforting her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward's first day!

**Author's Note:**

> After the finale, I wanted to write something which had no angst in over their relationship and that was kind of cute. I hope you like this.

Anne had always known just how monumental her son’s first day at school would be. It had been clear to both her and Richard the minute their small bundle of joy had entered the world, their love for each other was only eclipsed by the love they felt for their son. Even if, sometimes, Anne couldn't help but think nothing would ever eclipse her love for Richard.

Like most new parents, the feeling of love they had felt at their son’s arrival had been not only overwhelming but it had made them value their love for each more.  
The idea that their love had created something as innocent and beautiful as their son was something that had filled Anne’s heart with happiness. In the first few hours of Edward’s birth, Richard and Anne had both gazed at their son, feeling utterly complete.

Whilst Anne had seemed to want to make sure nothing was wrong, given how small their son was, Richard hadn’t been help but feel protective of the bundle of blue that had been in his wife’s arms. Numerous wisps of his son’s jet black hair escaped the restrains of the blanket and Richard had instinctively reached out and smoothed them, tenderly.  
In that moment, he had vowed to protect not only his son but the woman of his dreams, his wife Anne.

X  
Despite how fragile Edward had appeared to be at his birth, the months and years that had followed it had been eventful. His small stature had always been a worry to Anne, especially, when it came to playing. She couldn't help but fear his stature would hold him back in some way.

School seemed like such a huge step for Anne and she couldn't help but worry. Would the children there like him? Would he hate it? Would the teachers be horrible? The questions seemed to go round in her head.

As she lay in Richard’s arms, her worry seemed to grow greater. She could feel her husband’s chest rise and fall underneath her head so she knew her husband was fast asleep. Apart of her was glad as it meant he wouldn't see her worrying but another, almost bigger part of her, wanted some reassurance.

Words, no matter how simple, telling her not to worry was something she knew she needed. Perhaps, it was why she wanted to wake Richard up. Looking up to his sleeping face, and seeing the contented expression on his face, she decided against it. Waking him up seemed ungrateful, especially, given how hard he was working.

For the next few minutes, Anne unsuccessfully tried to stop worrying and go to sleep. The warmth of her husband’s hand on her shoulder helped for a little while and for some time, she closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking.

When after about ten minutes, that she still couldn't sleep, she finally gave up and decided to get a drink of water. Slowly and trying not disturb her sleeping husband, Anne tried to extricate herself from her husband’s arms.

Anne breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Richard was still fast asleep once she had stood up. Their bedroom was in complete darkness and as Anne scrambled to the door, she couldn’t help but let out a wince as she stubbed her toe on something.

“Ow. That hurt.” Anne muttered, rather loudly.

She inwardly cursed herself as she saw Richard starting to wake up. Before she knew it, he was fully awake and sitting up.

“Anne, is that you?” Richard mumbled, sleepily, reaching for the light on the bed side cabinet.

She didn't need to answer her husband’s words as light filtered into their room, showing that it was her in the room. By the expression on his wife’s face, Richard knew she felt guilty but he also had a nagging feeling something else was wrong with Anne.

“What’s wrong, Anne?” Despite his tiredness, the tenderness in his words was completely obvious to Anne as he addressed her.

As soon as Richard asked this, Anne returned to the bed and to his arms. Anne saw no reason not to tell him about her fears as it was obvious their son meant as much to him as Edward did to her. The feeling of her husband’s arms wrapped around her filled her with warmth.

Slowly, Anne started to explain what was bothering her and she started to tell her husband what she feared. As she did so, she watched as a sympathetic expression spread across her husband’s face.

“Sweetheart, he'll be fine. Edward’s only a little bit smaller than the other children. He’s only four, love, he’s supposed to be small. I’m sure he'll make friends, Anne. ” Richard had a reassuring smile on his face as he talked to Anne, and she started to feel comforted slightly.

As he had spoken, his hand had clutched her hand, tightly, giving it a squeeze. At the moment, Anne was filled with love for husband. It had been such a simple yet loving action for him to do.

Richard’s words had been light and comforting as if he hadn’t been worried himself and as Anne noticed this, she ended up feeling guilty about waking him up. His words had proved to her that he hadn’t been worried and waking him up had only really been for herself.

“You're right, Richard,” She breathed, before sighing; “Edward will probably enjoy himself. I’m sorry.”

The apology had come out of her mouth rather by itself and she was aware that very soon after she had apologised, a frown was on Richard’s face. Although, she hadn’t meant to apologise for worrying, it had certainly came out like that’s what she had meant.

Pulling her into his arms a little more closely, he began to chastise her softly.

“Please don't ever feel the need to apologise to me for caring, Anne. You're being a Mum and a brilliant one at that.” Richard’s tone was serious as he spoke and Anne’s face broke out into a large smile at his words.

Despite his serious tone, the passion he seemed to feel about what he was saying seemed abundantly clear to Anne and it was one of the main reasons as to why she couldn't help but smile.

“I was apologizing for waking you up, not for worrying. It is 4 am in the morning. You need your sleep.”

At Anne’s words, Richard’s mouth widened in surprise and Anne watched as her husband’s gaze turned to the digital clock on the bed side table next to him. He looked a little sheepish as he saw that Anne was exactly right.

Turning to his wife, he still looked a little sheepish but this time, there was also a smile on his face.

“I’d wake up every morning at 4 am if you needed me to, Anne. You know that. I’m always going to be here for you, no matter what time it is.” Once again, Richard had sounded so sincere and so heartfelt that Anne felt her heart surge with love for her husband.

Returning the smile currently on her husband’s face, Anne answered him with as much emotion in her voice as she could.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Although, Anne didn’t know why she had asked, she knew she needed to. 

At her words, Richard had a rather bemused expression on his face. Anne’s question seemed to be very out of the blue. He had always known that Anne had loved him, even before they were married, and more importantly, his belief in her love had never wavered.

“Of course, I do, Anne. Just like you know, I love you and that I always will!”


End file.
